zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 32
'The Doom Machine' The Doom Machine is the thirty second episode from the anime series Zoids: Chaotic Century based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= Van's group, now very close to Guygalos, when they are surrounded by Imperial forces. They discover that Prime Minister Homolef, a supporter of Rudolf, is the leader, and instantly recognises and accepts Rudolf as being the real Prince. They are watched by Prozen's forces, who hide themselves and watch as the prime minister takes them in. Elsewhere Raven is informed of Van's survival, and is told to return to the capital. As Homolef talks to Rudolf and co, Zoid Eve is mentioned. Following that, Homolef explains that Prozen constructed a massive militarily-guarded "science lab" over some nearby ruins. Van is told that the lab is guarded heavily by Prozen's forces, yet Van is unable to contain his excitement and sneaks out in the Blade Liger with Zeke, with Fiona tagging along with them. He makes it to the lab, while plans are made to attack Homolef's mansion (under the guise of him usurping the throne with an imposter), but as Van stands before the large complex, Fiona starts to freak out and urges him to leave. Before this can happen, Prozen reveals himself, and starts to talk about his desires, as well as mentioning that he knew Van's father. Before he can finish, Fiona intervenes. As she steps out of the Blade Liger's cockpit, large tremors are felt as the object in the pool Prozen had been frequenting throughout the series starts to awaken. Fiona introduces herself as "Elisi Linette", an Ancient Zoidian, a race almost completely destroyed by the Death Saurer. She explains her fears, that the Death Saurer is made to destroy all life. Fiona is taken by Prozen as his forces attack Van, who fights back with Zeke. The inner chamber's floodgates open and Fiona uses the chance to try and escape, although she isn't able to get out. Van then breaks down the wall and rescues her, but he is attacked by a hoard of Rev Raptors. The ongoing battle would end up being for naught, suddenly, the whole lab explodes and the Death Saurer rises from the rubble. It smashes down the lab's walls and, while walking, crushes whole Rev Raptors under its feet. It then looses a massive Charged Particle Cannon and a sole swipe of this attack totally annihilates Prozen's troops. As Van escapes, the Death Saurer settles down, and Raven arrives, vowing to hunt down Van. It is only then that the assault on Homolef's mansion begins. Homolef even goes so far as to request help from the Republic, and while they call for Van, he is stopped by Shadow and Raven, as well as Raven's Geno Saurer, which blockades Van's path. =Zoids= *Blade Liger *Command Wolf *Gustav *Rev Raptor *Molga *Red Horn *Dark Horn *Geno Saurer *Iron Kong *Rev Raptor *Death Saurer Trivia *Prozen mentions Rosso's and Viola's death in this episode, which is actually an error on his behalf, as is revealed later in the series. *This episode is rather infamous for starting the size exaggeration that occurs for the various "extra large" Zoids in the Zoids anime series. A screenshot here depicts the Death Saurer being able to trample lesser Zoids underfoot, a feat the model is incapable of replicating. *This episode reveals Fiona's true name: Elisi Linette. However, she still goes by the name Fiona even after this information is known for the rest of the series, even putting "Fiona" in front of her real name when addressing herself in some episodes. See also: Zoids: Chaotic Century Category:Chaotic Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime